


Vigilancia

by Tragic_Trash_human



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragic_Trash_human/pseuds/Tragic_Trash_human
Summary: Desde aquella noche no sería la última vez que estaría en vigilancia.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January, Hughie Campbell/The Frenchman, Hughie Campell & Mother's Milk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se va construyendo recién, así que conforme avance, aumentarán las etiquetas y se especificará más según la trama.
> 
> No quise partir ni situarme en lo canónico, por lo que esta historia es un AU (Universo Alterno), pero no me he fumado nada como para "volarme la barda".
> 
> Sí habrá OoC, y un OC, pero todo por el bien de la historia.
> 
> Tenganme paciencia y fe.

Enamorarse era tan estúpido. Todos podían concluir, sin mucho esfuerzo, que era una absoluta causa perdida desde antes de ser concebida. Algo mal pensado, mal logrado, que debía abortarse. 

Butcher era un puto agujero negro. Nada que se le diera era suficiente. Consumía todo sin inmutarse, a pesar de que la otra persona se destruyera por haberle dado todo. Aún a la fecha, Hughie se pregunta cómo es que Becca había podido lograrlo. “En realidad, no lo hizo”, piensa a modo de respuesta, “Murió por haberlo amado”. Bueno, la realidad era aún más compleja que esa afirmación, pero la esencia había sido esa.

“Pero si ella duró tanto, si ella llegó tan lejos, había sido porque él cooperó. Fue porque hubo una voluntad de cambio por parte de él, de abstenerse lo más que pudiera”. ¿Qué le podía esperar a Hughie, teniendo a la versión más bruta, salvaje, dolida, perdida y descontrolada de Butcher? Ni siquiera tendría oportunidad.

[…]

Como una jodida broma, como si alguien le hubiera parecido gracioso acomodar todas las piezas para que la maquina funcionara de “esa” manera determinada.

Butcher y él se encontraban en vigilancia, cuidando que ese súper no saliera de aquel cuarto de motel a donde se había ido a encerrar, en medio de su persecución. Desde días antes había estado evitándolo, no estaba molesto, sino incómodo, porque, claramente, ya no podría controlar las fantasías que habían surgido desde aquella ocasión en la que, por practicidad del momento, Butcher lo había tomado de la cintura y lo había acercado tanto a él que había estado a nada de dejar de fingir que se besaban. La cara del Billy ocultaba a la de Hughie de la mirada de otros, y los vellos de la barba del primero cosquilleaban un poco el cuello del segundo. Las manos que se encontraban en la cintura eran fuertes, y a pesar de la improvisación, sujetaban con firmeza, pues los pulgares se encajaban en la poca carne de esa cintura cuadrada y dura; aunque el dolor había sido corto, Hughie lo sintió eterno. Y aun así quiso más. 

Quedó tan ensimismado de aquel agarre, que para cuando Butcher le indicó que debían seguir a su objetivo, tuvo que gritar su nombre un par de veces. 

“Mierda”, se reprimió mentalmente el chico, porque, sin poder ver el futuro, supo a dónde era probable que su mente se fuera a dirigir. Y no se equivocó. 

Después de eso, Hughie lo evadió tan descaradamente, que los demás lo notaron. MM pensó que era debido a que estaba a punto de “quedarse”, de caer otra vez, y se lo hizo saber a Butcher, quien sólo hizo una mueca de hartazgo y dijo “Maldita sea, no puede darse el lujo de estar quedándose cada que quiere. O nos sigue, o se jode”. Sin embargo, aceptó la sugerencia de Mother’s Milk, y comenzó a pensar en algo que pudiera decirle al “niño”, para animarlo. Pero, joder, que él era un puto matón, no orador motivacional o coach. Eso podía dejárselo a MM, que vaya que sí era bueno para esas cosas.

Y cada que tenía las palabras, Hughie le huía y perdía la oportunidad de decirlas (o de recordarlas en un futuro).  
Fue por cosa del azar, en realidad, que coincidieran en la rotación. (Es decir, claro que lo harían, pero había sido muy pronto). Y Butcher, que es un hombre adaptativo y de aprovechar las oportunidades, entendió que era ahora o nunca de actuar. Si no lo hacía, continuarían jugando al gato y el ratón, y sólo la Creadora sabe qué tan paciente era Butcher con ese juego. 

Hughie evitaba verlo. Miraba por la ventanilla, tragando saliva de vez en cuando y con el dedo golpeando en el plástico de la puerta del auto. 

—Joder Hughie, aún nos faltan como ocho putas horas, ¿podrías evitar romperme los huevos antes de las tres?

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente sin siquiera verlo.

Esa conducta era de un Hughie que recién conoce a un Butcher. Y esto sólo bastó para que el de barba confirmara que el “niño” estaba mal. Pero, ¿qué mierda le había afectado? El puto Hughie sí que ponía a prueba a Butcher, haciéndolo realizar cosas que no eran comunes en él, como el reflexionar qué de tanta mierda que hacía, era la que le dañaba. “Más bien, cuál no”, podría apostar que MM le contestaría.

Y por más que recordaba y repasaba sobre lo hecho en el tiempo estimado en el que sospechaba que el comportamiento extraño del muchacho se había desatado u originado, no hallaba nada. O bueno, nada en concreto. No lo sabía con exactitud, porque qué iba a saber él de normalidad, si nunca lo había sido. “¿Cómo saber qué es lo que daña a los jodidos normales?”. Era mucho pedirle.

La mano de Hughie se deslizó, bajó y se quedó al lado de su larga y delgada pierna, cercana a la palanca de velocidades. Y aquella parte idiota que siempre lo ha hecho hacer locuras, pero que también lo ha encaminado en la dirección correcta, le dijo que rozara aquella mano. Claro que parecía una locura, incluso para él, pero Butcher empezó a entender a dónde lo dirigía esa corazonada, y quiso reír por lo “vuela sesos” de la forma que parecía estar tomando la realidad. 

Apretó los labios y giro su cabeza también hacía la ventanilla, disimulando, queriendo, incluso, convencerse a sí mismo que lo que iba a hacer no lo afectaba de alguna manera. Bajó su mano, y sin ningún titubeo, rozó la mano ajena, antes de colocar la suya en el freno de mano. Hughie retiró la mano como si una llama se le hubiera acercado. Predeciblemente, volteó a ver al otro, y al darse cuenta que el mayor esperaba esa reacción, volvió a ignorar a su acompañante. 

— ¿Qué ocurre, Hughie? ¿Por qué la reacción de niña de secundaria?

Como siempre, Butcher era cruel al acertar tan cruelmente al blanco.

El muchacho frunció el ceño y sonrió nervioso.

— ¿Disculpa? —comenzó a respirar un poco más agitado.  
Billy elevó sus dos negras cejas, juntándolas, hacienda esa mueca de hijo de perra. 

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—. Si no sabía con exactitud qué tenía, pero sí sospechas, entonces utilizaría la técnica con la que Hughie siempre caía. —Vamos chico, cuéntale todo a papi.  
“Puta madre, Butcher, deja de estar jodiendo en el puto punto”. Hughie tuvo la repentina urgencia de salir del auto, en ese instante, porque de quedarse, podía estar seguro que no tardaría mucho en colocarse entre las piernas de Butcher. Algo bueno había salido de estar y ser parte del grupo, y era que ya no era él.

Rio y fingió demencia.

— ¿De qué mierdas hablas, Butcher?

—Es evidente. Eh, creía que si te encontrabas de ese modo de romántico jodido, era porque habías tenido problemas con la rubiecita. Pero el que me evites tan evidente, sólo puede significar dos cosas: sí tienes problemas con la súper, pero yo estoy involucrado (y con involucrado, me refiero a que soy el causante), o yo soy directamente el problema. Entonces dime, muchacho, ¿problemas con la señora?

—Cierra la boca—. Estaba bien que él se estuviera derritiendo y sometiendo por el desgraciado al lado suyo, pero algo que jamás le permitió, y no pensaba permitírselo de ahora en adelante, era que se metiera con Annie.

—OH, ya, ya. Entiendo. Sí hay problemas con la señora. Dime, ¿qué hice que le disgustó a la santa señora Campbell?  
Sin siquiera voltear a verlo, Hughie sabía que Butcher ya lo estaba viendo directamente. Y eso lo estaba poniendo más nervioso. Sabía que no podía verlo, sabía que de hacerlo, volvería a sentir las manos del pelinegro en su cintura y comenzaría (de nuevo) su deseo por ser tocado otra vez.

—Nada, Butcher. No hiciste nada. Esto no tiene que ver con Annie —contestó, con la vista en el parabrisas—. Así que por favor, no hablemos de ella.

Y es que no quería hablar de ella, porque la culpa lo lastimaba al pensar que, teniendo a Annie a su lado, quería que Butcher se lo co…  
—Chico, no te creo nada. Si vieras la cara de puta culpa que tienes en estos momentos, sabrías porque estoy tan seguro de que mientes. Dímelo.

El rubio, al notar la insistencia del otro, entendió que había existido una intervención de cierto miembro del equipo. No era que le importara de verdad a Butcher, era que estaba entorpeciendo el trabajo y al equipo.

—Mother’s Milk te dijo que hablaras conmigo, ¿no es así? —Fue cuando, por fin, pudo verlo.

Butcher se quedó callado, desviando la vista, frunciendo la boca. 

—Claro —Algo le dolió, seguramente el orgullo—. ¿Qué mierda te iba a importar a ti si tenía problemas con Annie? Es por el equipo, ¿no es así? Dime, ¿he realizado mal una tarea, acaso? —Sabía que para ese punto era evidente el enojo en su voz, porque por supuesto no sabía cómo ocultar sus sentimientos. Aún no— ¿He entorpecido el flujo del equipo? Dime, capitán, ¿le he jodido el trabajo?

—Ey, ey, chico. No es eso —Alzó su mano, mientras que con izquierda apretaba el volante—. ¿Qué acaso no me puedo preocupar por uno de mis hombres? Al fin de cuentas, somos equipo, ¿no? Estamos todos juntos en esto.

“Qué mierda de mentira”, pensó Hughie. “Estamos en estos juntos, tú y yo”. Vaya mentira más estúpida. Pero él lo había sido más al creérsela.

—No lo creo, Butcher —dijo vencido, mientras abría la puerta del auto. Le respondía a él y a sí mismo. Siempre había entendido que aquello que le había dicho en el parque aquel día, era una más de las seducciones que Butcher utiliza para hacer que todos hagan lo que él quiere o necesita; sin embargo también había querido creerle, porque algo dentro de Hughie le decía que debía de creerle, que quizás había una mínima de posibilidad de que Billy no mintiera. 

— ¿Dónde mierda crees que vas? Te pueden ver —le reclamó, mientras el otro salía.

—Quiero salir, ¿que no puedo? Estaré a tres metros del auto, por la máquina de dulces. ¿Es suficiente la información para ti? —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. 

Butcher quedó en silencio, enojado por la repentina actitud a la defensiva de Hughie, pero sobre todo, porque no entendía, no podía leer con exactitud al “niño”. Eso le ofendía, en especial a su habilidad y a su colosal orgullo.

Apretó con fuerza y ambas manos el volante. Respiró profundo, como le llegó a enseñar Becca hace mucho tiempo, e intento no salir del auto y madrearse al puto infante que había recién salido. Tenía que re-pensar la estrategia que estaba utilizando para explorar a Hughie. Y a pesar del orgullo dañado, no podía evitar pensar que el chico lo sorprendía (y lo halagaba por ello), pues cada que pensaba que ya lo tenía en su mano, descubría que Hughie ya se encontraba alejado de él tres metros (siempre con la motivación de ayudar a alguien más). Pasó su mano izquierda por su (descuidada) cabellera y luego acarició un par de veces su barba, mientras pensaba. 

“Es evidente que tiene un problema conmigo, pues de nuevo no quiere ni siquiera contacto físico. Tal como pasó aquella vez… Y él comenzó a actuar raro desde…”.

Un auto se adentró al estacionamiento del motel donde se encontraban. Se estacionaron justo enfrente, como a cuatro o cinco metros. A pesar de que había neblina, para alguien como Butcher, le era fácil poder observar los más finos movimientos de aquellos dos hombres que bajaron del auto. Al principio, creyó que estaban relacionados con el súper que se encontraba adentro; sin embargo, después de cinco minutos de observación, pudo darse cuenta de que eran ajenos.  
Ambos hombres vestían de traje, uno era más alto que el otro y el otro más robusto que el uno. Se sentaron en la parte de enfrente del auto y comenzaron a hablar. Parecían buenos amigos, de esos que se conocen de toda la vida o de los que han vivido juntos la suficiente mierda como para considerarse como tales. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el más bajo y robusto, tomara la mano de su “amigo” y la besara. Por los movimientos del otro, era claro que no se esperaba aquello. Se alejó de su acompañante y se bajó del cofre. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del auto, saca su celular y contesta. De nuevo, los movimientos del chico alto y delgado demostraron un nerviosismo, casi llegando a la histeria. El otro se apresuró a acercarse a él, tomó el celular y lo lazó dentro del auto (Butcher asumió que la ventanilla estaba abierta); luego agarró las dos manos del alto, que las tenía en su rostro, quizás llorando, y duraron unos minutos en esa posición tan íntima.

No se debía de ser muy observador o inteligente (o quizás se debía de ser muy prejuicioso) para asumir que ese par de hombres maduros sostenían una relación más allá de la amistad. Por la hora en la que habían acudido al motel, su relación era secreta, y por el destello en alguno de los dedos de la mano del más alto, uno de ellos se encontraba casado. “Joder, pero qué puto espectáculo de novela”.

Butcher rio al ver cómo, después de que, al parecer, el más bajo calmara al otro, logró conseguir besarlo. Las manos del robusto se deslizaron hasta la cadera de su acompañante, mientras que el mismo ponía las suyas detrás de la cabeza de su, ahora ya confirmado, amante.

Las ideas siempre son como un accidente o desgracia. Y con su característica naturaleza de ser inesperadas (de una manera casi violenta), el flujo de ideas de Butcher fue cortada de tajo. Al ver cómo el hombre de enfrente tomada de la cintura al otro, entendió.

A Hughie.

Se rio ampliamente, casi carcajeándose.

—Oh, joder… —dijo entre risas—. Qué puta broma y mierda más retorcida

Siguió riendo.

—Me has superado…


	2. El inicio (2da parte)

Estaba al lado de la máquina de dulces, comiendo el chocolate que a Annie le gustaba. Él lo odiaba, pero ella no, y esa era la razón por la que lo comía. Desde que supo aquello, cada que se sentía mal y perdido, comía lo que a Annie le gustaba, quizás creyendo que eso lo haría sentirse acompañado por ella.

Ya iba por su tercera barra, cuando un auto entró al estacionamiento. Se ocultó detrás de la máquina, creyendo que era algún tipo de refuerzo para el súper que estaban vigilando. Sin embargo, al no ser sometido con violencia o atacado, se relajó. “Vaya mierda haber adoptado la paranoia de ellos”, piensa mientras pateaba una piedra y caminaba en dirección contraria a la salida del callejón donde se encontraba. Al final de éste existía una reja, impidiendo el paso hacía una zona boscosa. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de algunos insectos y agua corriendo. Metió sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón mientras caminaba hacía la reja. Para cuando se encontró frente, se apoyó en ella, sintiendo el frio en su rostro.

Quería alejarse, salir corriendo. Llevaba ya varios meses pensando eso, incluso desde antes de que ocurriera el incidente con Butcher. Pero sabía que no podría, jamás saldría del grupo, jamás volvería a ser normal. Y si llegaba a huir, a intentar desaparecer, sabía que Butcher lo buscaría hasta el final del mundo, lo tomaría de la ropa y le dejaría en claro que le pertenece (o que pertenece al equipo, daba lo mismo, pues el equipo, al final, era de Butcher). Se había metido con el diablo, estaba seguro, prácticamente había vendido su alma, y lo peor (o mejor) era que se la había vendido a un hombre, sí, a un hombre mortal como él, no a un ser sobrenatural que le diera poder o riqueza, o un falso paraíso, siquiera. Aunque… bueno, sí había una posibilidad de placer estando al lado del matón mayor, sin embargo, era tan retorcida e infantil, que Hughie sabía que, después de razonarlo un poco, esa posibilidad desaparecía.

Si Butcher se le hubiera presentado como una especie de ser divino (claramente diabólico) y le hubiera preguntado qué quería a cambio de su alma (como el típico proceso de venta de almas), Hughie en ese momento sabía que vengar a Robin no habría sido la respuesta. “Él”.

— ¿Qué tan jodido me he vuelto? —se preguntó mientras enredaba los dedos de ambas manos, sin despegar la cara de ésta. 

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el frío del metal de la reja.

Traicionándose, decepcionándose y sorprendiéndose, una fantasía llegó a su cabeza, irrespetuosa y profanamente. Se pensó a sí mismo, sujetándose de la reja, mientras Butcher se restregaba contra él, salvajemente (como sólo puede ser con Butcher), y con cada centímetro que el mayor se alejara, Hughie agachaba y apoyaba más su torso en la reja, mientras su trasero salía y se empinaba más, hambriento.

“Puta mierda”. Movió la cabeza mientras se alejaba de donde estaba apoyado. Tenía la respiración un poco agitada, y había una ligera rojez en su rostro. Aquella imagen había sido tan fidedigna que le asustó, porque, si una fantasía podía tener tantos elementos reales, era porque, sin darse cuenta, se había obsesionado con cada detalle y movimiento de él. ¿En tan pocos meses podría haber sido capaz de obsesionarse con un puto desgraciado? Cada fantasía que había tenido con el mayor fue repasada con rapidez en su mente, lo cual respondió su pregunta.

Se restregó el rostro con una mano, frustrado, vencido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Comenzó a caminar de regreso, muy en contra de su deseo. No era la decisión más inteligente regresar a encerrarse con Butcher a su lado, pero era lo único que podía hacer, dadas su opciones (las cuales eran cero).

Afortunadamente su fantasía no había sido tanto como para provocarle una erección, pero estaba seguro que estaba a un siseo o un roce accidental de Butcher, de tener una. Volvió a pararse frente a la máquina, viendo la marca de barra de chocolate favorita de su novia. Con eso debía de bastar para que cualquier pensamiento sobre Butcher fuera sacado. Pero, para asegurarse, volvió a comprar otra barra.

Mientras la abría y comenzaba a comerla, continuó su camino. Para cuando salió del callejón, pudo observar a Butcher afuera del auto y apoyado en la puerta del conductor. A Hughie le extrañó.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se escapó? ¿Peligro? —se apresuró a preguntar, mientras terminaba de acercarse al auto negro. La barra de chocolate al lado, sujetada por su mano derecha y con ligero rastro de chocolate en la comisura derecha.

—Tranquilo, chico, no pasó nada. Quise estirar las piernas —respondió con naturalidad, mientras estiraba hacia enfrente sus brazos—. Ven —señaló cerca de él.

Hughie se volvió a desconcertar, mas no tenía por qué sospechar que la actitud rara de Billy se debiera a la intervención de un súper.

—Eee-está bien.

Caminó hasta estar a la altura de la puerta trasera al conductor, donde se apoyó y siguió comiendo la barra.

— ¿En serio? ¿Esa marca? —preguntó burlón el barbón.

—Sí, ya sé. Es una de las peores, pero a Annie le gusta y… —. Por un momento desapareció la cautela que Hughie estaba teniendo respecto a Billy, pero regresó tan pronto como se fue.

—No sé. Me calma comerla. 

Hughie desvió la mirada, viendo hacía el frente, donde había un muro rojo. Butcher continuó observándolo. Si alguien los hubiera visto en ese momento, fácilmente hubiera podido comparar la escena con la de un depredador acechando a su víctima. El pobre chico, de cabellos claros, cara inocente, ignoraba el cruel movimiento que su “amigo” iba a realizar.  
Se quedaron callados por unos minutos, hasta que, de reojo, Hughie vio como el único otro carro que había en el estacionamiento se comenzó a mover. Sin despegar la mirada y con la cara deformada de la preocupación, preguntó.

—O-Oye, ¿qué está pa-pasando? ¿Sabes de eso?  
Butcher entonces sonrió divertido. Pero no era una sonrisa de diversión genuina, es decir, de esa que sólo disfruta él, como sufrimiento y acidez. Era una sonrisa… diferente. Una que creyó llegar a ver alguna vez, aunque no recuerda cuándo.

Con naturalidad y sin rodeos, Billy le respondió.

—Dos hombres están cogiendo ahí dentro.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —casi gritando, Hughie dio un paso atrás.

—Pues son las cosas que hacen las personas en un motel, Hughie, por el amor a quien sea que está allá arrida —comentó con fingido hartazgo y sincera diversión. Cada movimiento de Hughie le era indispensable de observar, pues así sabría qué era lo siguiente que haría.

—Oh, claro, eso es cierto —continuó con clara ironía, pero nervioso —. Pero, ¿por qué no entraron a una habitación? Quiero decir, es raro —. Para cuando terminó de hablar, ya se encontraba a unos pasos alejado de Butcher, como si estuviera huyendo. 

—No me digas que esto te incomoda —puso los ojos en blanco el pelinegro—. Por favor.

— ¿Por qué mierdas me incomodaría?

—No puedes resultar, ahora, un jodido intolerante de mierda. Digo, dejaste que Frenchie te besara en el bote—. Butcher siguió estirando sus extremidades, demostrando que genuinamente se encontraba harto de estar sentado.

—Sí, pero… —Hughie volteó a verlo sorprendido— ¿Frenchie es…?

—No lo sé y no me importa —Butcher alzaba las cejas a la par de los hombros, respondiendo—. No me interesa qué o dónde se mete, Hughie, él es bueno en lo que hace y eso es lo único que sirve para el equipo.

Con la guardia baja, el menor se volvió a acercar al otro, un poco absorto por la revelación. Estaba repasando las señales que su compañero de equipo llegó a mostrar para confirmar lo que Butcher sugería. Si Annie estuviera ahí, probablemente le hubiera dicho “Eres un jodido idiota”.

Después de unos minutos, el pelinegro volvió a hablar.  
—Tu barra se derrite —le señaló.

Hughie volteó a ver el chocolate que sostenía entre sus dedos, y efectivamente comenzaba a tener la mano cubierta. A pesar de ser de noche, había un ligero bochorno en el ambiente.

—Oh, mierda… —se apresuró a lamer el dulce de sus dedos, mientras, sin darse cuenta, el más bajo lo veía. Segundos después se percató de ello, y con un dedo aún dentro de su boca, miró al otro.

—Mierda, perdón —se avergonzó sinceramente—. Yo… eh… Entraré al auto.

Y antes de que pudiera moverse, Butcher lo sujetó la mano aún manchada. Un movimiento que sorprendió al más joven y que hizo que tirara el resto de la barra, aun contenida en su empaque. 

— ¿Q-Qué? —Lo miró fija y extrañamente sin nerviosismo ni miedo—. ¿Me golpearás por haberte hablado mal hace rato?  
Una de las cosas por las que debías cuidarte de Billy Butcher era por su capacidad de retener el rencor tanto tiempo, al grado de poder utilizarlo como fuerza motivante. Transformaba su dolor en motivación para infligir dolor.

Ante su mirada expectante, Butcher, en silencio, elevó la mano hasta la altura de su boca y, en verdad sin que se lo esperara el dueño de la mano, introdujo uno de los dedos en su boca. El cuerpo de Butcher no se había movido ni un centímetro, seguía apoyado en la puerta, volteado hacía enfrente; lo que sí había cambiado era su maldita mirada, penetrante, oscura, dominante. Era conocida y desconocida. 

Hughie quiso huir de nuevo.

Intentó deshacerse del agarre, pero entre más lo intentaba, el pelinegro apretaba con más fuerza. Para cierto punto, el chico entendió que de seguir intentándolo, terminaría siendo en verdad lastimado por el otro, por lo que desistió.

No había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que comenzó la conducta irreal de su acompañante, no porque lo disfrutara, sino porque no podía entender qué estaba pasando.

—Butcher… Maldita sea, ¿qué haces? —quiso sonar molestó, pero en realidad parecía más asustado.

No recibió respuesta oral, pero sí una física. Fue jalado de un tirón y recibido por dos brazos aprisionándolo en su cintura. Todo este movimiento, de una manera casi violenta, pero que no le importó.

Cuando Billy se inclinó a besarlo, Hughie lo esquivó, aún desorbitado. Puso sus manos en el pecho semi descubierto ajeno e intentó, de nuevo, liberarse de ese agarre que le estaba aterrorizando.

—Butcher, mierda… ¡Basta! Aléjate de mí —de nuevo, sus emociones lo traicionaban, y aquello había salido más como una súplica que como una demanda.

Sin hacerle caso, y aun teniéndolo en un abrazo obligado, tan cerca de él como para besarlo, por fin habló.

—Esto fue lo que te molestó, lo que te descolocó. No tengo duda alguna —. Esa voz… Esa voz era de un Billy que estaba a punto de joderla a lo grande. Era la voz a la que más temía el menor. 

—No sé de qué hablas… —mintió descaradamente, más para engañarse que para engañarlo.

— ¿Qué mierda, Hughie? ¿Todavía te crees con el derecho de mentir, a pesar de tener la expresión que tienes en estos momentos? Si te vieras, entenderías porque tengo tantas ganas de joderte.

Hughie se congeló, su mente se tornó en blanco. Sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos, cosa que lo hacía verse gracioso (a los ojos del otro), y sus fuerzas huyeron de su cuerpo. La resistencia que en algún punto pretendió poner, pareció nunca existir. 

Esa última palabra pronunciada por el mayor, sus fantasías la entendieron como bandera verde y comenzaron una turbulenta y desquiciante lucha para ver cuál de ellas lograba profanar su mente. Había tantas, en verdad tantas, que se desconoció. No sabía de dónde y cuándo habían surgido todas ellas, pero ahí estaban y querían manifestarse.

Si antes tenía miedo, en esos momentos estaba sintiendo terror. Ya no por Butcher, sino por él. Estaba histérico. ¿Lo había descubierto todo?

Butcher deshizo el abrazo, sabiendo que el otro ya no intentaría huir; puso una mano en cada lado de la cadera del chico. Las crestas ilíacas eran pronunciadas, y la forma de ese torso que tenía en sus manos era definitivamente la de un hombre. Dudó por un segundo, preguntándose si en verdad iba a hacer lo que pensaba.

Apretó con fuerza, llamando la atención del joven adulto. Éste elevó la mirada (que en algún punto se había colocado abajo y al lado) y negó con la cabeza.

—Ese día… sí… —hablaba con miedo, temeroso de cada palabra que pronunciaba, cauteloso como si estuviera en peligro— Me tomaste justo así —puso sus manos encima de las ajenas que tenía en su cadera—, y yo sé que te importó menos que nada, pero…

—Estás jodido, Hughie—. No lo interrumpía, parecía más que completaba la idea.

—Una mierda —sentenció, vencido.

— ¿Quieres atención especial de papi, no es así? Lo deseas tanto y tan violentamente, que te asusta. Por eso huías de mí —. Y mierda, el tono de voz que usaba Butcher no lo ayudaba en nada. Ahí estaba, esa conocida y odiada intención de manipular a los demás.

El alto retiró las manos, sorprendido de que lo que dijera el otro fuera tan preciso, pero aún más de que, a pesar de que supiera que lo estaba manipulando, no quisiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Eso era todo. Se había acabado. Butcher lo sacaría del equipo, y sin el equipo era nada. ¿A dónde podría ir, si el infierno se le cerraba y era obvia su expulsión del cielo? O, dada la presencia de manipulación, estaba también la opción de que, a partir de ese momento, sería y haría lo que la retorcida voluntad del pelinegro quisiera. No sabía cuál le daba más miedo: abandonarse o que él lo abandonara.

Resignado al final, sin miedo a perder (pues ya no tenía que perder), se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirar a los ojos negros.  
—Entonces sí sabes eso, ¿por qué haces esto? —Preguntaba en verdad curioso, con dolor —. Se que te gusta joder a los demás, pero si me jodes, también te joderás.

— ¿Luzco como un hombre que le importe?

Quitó una de sus manos de la cadera y la colocó en la mejilla del joven. A penas y tenía el rastro de una barba queriendo crecer, y la piel estaba caliente, como lo indicaba su color. Era dulce ver sus ojos, los cuales ocultaban el abandono de voluntad y coraje, desolación, desesperanza. Eran unos dulces ojos sumergidos en dolor.

— ¿Quieres la atención de papi? —preguntó serio y con un empalagoso tono artificial de amabilidad.

La manzana de Adán del castaño claro se movió de arriba abajo y asintió.

—Entonces… —subió la mano a la cabeza, enredando un poco sus dedos en la cabellera— Gánatela.

Obligó al más alto a hincarse, el cual, en realidad, no necesito ninguna presión para hacerlo. Se levantó la parte de la camisa que ocultaba el cinturón de sus pantalones. El más joven lo veía desde abajo, sin poder creerse lo que estaba viviendo; sus ojos reflejaban algo… extraño, algo difícil de identificar, quizás porque era un algo que no debía de existir en situaciones como esa. El mayor tragó con dificultad al identificar lo que el otro le estaba ofreciendo con sus bonitos ojos.

Con esa mirada corta e intensa y el sentimiento provocado por ésta, con un poco de temblor, el castaño claro elevó sus manos para comenzar a desabrochar el cinturón y bajar el cierre. El único sonido de fondo era su propia respiración agitada y el tintinear del cinturón. Al bajar los pantalones lo suficiente para poder ver con libertad la ropa interior, fue su turno de tragar duro. Lo estaba viendo, lo estaba viviendo, tenía a Butcher de la manera que (quiere creer) nadie más que Becca lo había tenido. Estaba teniendo su apreciada atención especial. Era mejor de lo que había fantaseado. Se acercó lo suficiente como para poder olerlo y sentir el calor. El aroma era fuerte, y no le molestó, porque era lo que esperaba que Butcher oliera. Ya sin ningún rastro de vergüenza o respeto por sí mismo, apoyó su mejilla encima del bulto de Butcher, el cual estaba flácido, quería que cada parte de su piel sintiera al pelinegro. Después comenzó a olerlo, a inhalar con fuerza sobre la tela. En verdad debía aprovechar cada maldito segundo de esta irrealidad. Por su parte, el mayor estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de que aquel “buen chico”, soso, insípido, cuyo única cualidad fuera comportarse como perro agradecido, estuviera actuando de esa manera. Estaba siendo sucio (pero en verdad sucio) y descarado. Extrañamente eso lo estaba encontrando entretenido de observar.

Sin que el matón se lo esperara, el “niño” lo lamió, y le siguieron más lamidas. Lo hizo tantas veces que humedeció la tela, y el otro se desesperó. Como aún tenía sus dedos enredados en los cabellos castaños claros, empujó la cabeza, esperando que el joven lo entendiera como una señal de que se detuviera. Quizás sí lo hizo, pero fingió que no, pues dentro de los planes de éste estaba escuchar al mayor verbalizar sus demandas; o quizás en verdad estaba tan absorto en saborearlo sin entrar verdaderamente en contacto, que ignoró por completo la señal.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el pelinegro hablara.

—Vamos, mámala —demandó molesto por haber sido obligado a hablar. 

El otro se separó de él y le dedicó una mirada rápida de satisfacción.

“Hijo de puta”, pensó el capitán del equipo, al entender que probablemente había sido controlado. Y por alguna razón, le excitó esa muestra de control y egoísmo disfrazada de falsa sumisión.

Finalmente, aún con el temblor, Hughie bajó la ropa interior de Butcher. Los fríos dedos del primero aprisionaron al segundo, aumentando la sensibilidad que solamente alguien puede tener cuando está excitado. Y fue en el momento en el que, sin miedo ni vacilación, Hughie se introdujo a Butcher en su boca, que el joven entendió que no necesitabas tener experiencia en el sexo oral con hombres, para hacerlo. A él sólo le bastó estar jodido y tener el grueso miembro del pelinegro frente a él, para que, con urgencia, quisiera probarlo. No era muy largo, pero sí grueso, lo suficiente como para que le doliera los labios por ser estirados con exceso. Una vez teniéndolo adentro, procuró que la suficiente saliva se acumulara como para que, al salir, tuviera con que trabajar.

El miembro del pelinegro estaba caliente, pero adentrarse a la cavidad oral del pelicastaño era otra cosa. Era una sensación que el matón no sabía que había extrañado tanto (a pesar de que hacía menos de dos meses una mujer lo había hecho en el baño de un bar), sin embargo, la idea presente de que esa boca era de un hombre, lo hacía irreal; y aún más, sabiendo que ese hombre era el lindo Petite Hughie.

Al sacarse el miembro, la saliva se encontraba, casi en la totalidad, cubriéndolo. El chico lo tomó muy cerca de la base, donde se encontraba el vello más negro, rizado y grueso que había visto (ya que en realidad lo estaba comparando únicamente con el suyo), y comenzó a lamer, entreteniéndose en la punta, la cual cubría con su boca, después de lamer con cuidado el orificio. En algún punto, la otra mano del joven se coló y comenzó con una acaricia en el escroto, que rápidamente se convirtiendo en un juego de apretar con fuerza y liberar. Cada segundo que pasaba, era grabado en la mente del pelicastaño. “¿Es esto real? ¿En verdad estoy lamiendo a Butcher?”, pensaba desorbitado. En ese momento, poco le importaba que alguien los viera (pues se encontraban en un espacio público), y estaba bastante seguro que de presentarse la necesidad de tener que cortar ese rollo, no lo haría. Que se jodiera todo y todos, él necesitaba seguir mamándole la verga al imbécil, detestable, descarado, salvaje y diabólico manipulador de Billy Butcher (un hombre claramente mayor que él).

Necesitaba que llegara más adentro de él, necesitaba que Butcher lo ahogara, y como éste no se movía, Hughie decidió tomar la iniciativa y colocó ambas manos en las nalgas del pelinegro. Antes de que éste siquiera pudiera sorprenderse, comprendió que era para que el otro pudiera mover su pelvis y que simulara embestidas que él no pensaba dar. No pensaba darle al “niño” lo que quería, pero tampoco le negaría nada.  
La saliva ya escurría por la boca del chico, sus labios se encontraban enrojecidos y húmedos, al igual que su barbilla. Ya después de unos cuantos minutos, Butcher se permitió volver a verlo (desde la primera vez que lo hizo al principio de “esto”), y se arrepintió (en realidad no) de hacerlo. Los ojos cerrados, apretados, las cejas alzadas, el enrojecimiento de las mejillas y la nariz, el sudor que hacía que los cabellos se pegaran a esa frente arrugada, rompieron la voluntad del pelinegro.

Subió más su camisa, la sujetó con fuerza. Soltó los mechones castaños que no había dejado de agarrar desde el principio, y puso su mano extendida en parte trasera de la cabeza, sujetándola con fuerza. Si el chico quería que le follaran la boca, se la iba a joder hasta la garganta. Empujó la cabeza, a la par que daba una embestida; comenzó ligeramente rápido, pero sin ser profundo; y en el momento en el que los dedos ajenos en sus nalgas se enterraron y la boca alrededor de su miembro se apretó, supo que comenzaría la verdadera diversión para él. Se lo metió tan profundo la primera vez, que el chico produjo una arcada, sin embargo el mayor no dejó que se separara. Lo hizo que lo viera, sólo para que pudiera comunicarle que ya se encontraba bien; sin embargo, al ver sus claros ojos enrojecidos y llorosos, aún con sus miradas fijas, no pudo evitar volver a embestirlo profundamente, sin darle oportunidad de que se recuperara. Con las miradas magnetizadas, el pelinegro volvió a embestirlo profundamente una y otra vez. ¿Qué más necesitaba en esta vida? Hughie podría afirmar en ese momento que lo único que le bastaba para sentirse vivo era a Butcher follándole, y Butcher podía coincidir fácilmente con él. Para ser la primera vez que el más joven daba una mamada, su compañero aceptaba que no lo hacía nada mal.

Con cada embestida en la boca, Hughie podía sentir que su miembro se apretaba más. Necesitaba liberarlo, o de lo contrario el dolor se prolongaría hasta acabar en un (casi) insatisfactorio orgasmo. Quitó las manos del trasero duro de “su capitán” y las llevó a su propio pantalón. En cuanto el mayor vio esto, habló.

—Atrévete a tocarte y te golpeo—. Declaración que bastó para que el pelicastaño se detuviera.

Unas cuantas embestidas después (con las manos en el aire), Hughie colocó, en los gruesos muslos peludos del hombre británico, sus manos heladas, con la intención de poder empujar y alejarse. El pelinegro, renuente, seguía empujándole la cabeza.

—No creo que quieras que deje de follarte. Sabes que no —dijo agitado y ronco—. Si lo haces… te arrepentirás.

Y Hughie sabía que Butcher tenía razón. Si éste dejaba de embestirle la boca, el chico se moriría. Parecía que la única conexión que tenía entre el mundo real y el paraíso, era esa verga en su boca.

Apretó los puños sobre los muslos y dejó de tratar de alejarse. Su quijada le dolía, pero lo hacía igual (o peor) su propio pene. Quería tocarse, quería masturbarse fuerte, rudo, de la manera en que fuera digna para ser comparada con una mamada al gran Billy Butcher, pero éste le había dicho que no, y Campbell estaba para satisfacer y obedecerle.

Apretó los ojos y las nalgas cuando sintió como las embestidas del matón aumentaron de velocidad y la mano en su cabeza lo apretó con más fuerza. Sabía que eso acabaría pronto, y los sentimientos en su pecho subieron y se hicieron nudo en su garganta. De repente quiso llorar, pero no sabía con exactitud la razón. ¿Era porque se acercaba el fin? ¿O porque no sabía lo que pasaría tras ese fin?

Butcher, en su orgasmo, se introdujo tan profundo en él, en una estocada tan intensa que lastimó verdaderamente su garganta. El golpe lo hizo querer toser, pero cuando fue llenado por el semen ajeno, se sintió ahogar. Quiso ver la cara del matón al correrse, pero cuando éste lo hizo, lo impidió verlo.

Al salir, Butcher gruñó en, lo que podría interpretar Hughie, como un sonido de satisfacción indeseada, como si el mayor no quisiera aceptar que se había corrido en la boca del chico más nuevo de su equipo, ese que vigilaba desde su auto, vendiendo aparatos electrónicos y tenía una vida tan triste, que dejaba que todos lo pisotearan. El joven entendía la negación del otro.

De repente, sin entenderlo, el pelicastaño claro quiso vomitar todo lo que le habían dejado en su boca. El semen del otro lo estaba no solo ahogando, sino también le estaba quemando. Seguía excitado, lo sabía por el dolor en su pene, pero la culpa le cayó sorpresivamente. Quería sacar la corrida de su boca, como si así todo lo anterior se borrara, como si así pudiera borrar su comportamiento irreconocible y disociativo, irreal y vulgar.

Butcher lo vio desde arriba, aún agitado y sudoroso. Hughie seguía con la boca llena, porque por alguna razón no se atrevía a sacar aquello. El pelinegro quiso reír cruelmente.

—¿Aún lo tienes en la boca? ¿Qué esperas para tragarlo?  
Obviamente el otro no pudo contestar. Se limitó a girar su cabeza a un lado.

—Si lo sacas, estás muerto.

Hughie volvió a verlo, con el ceño fruncido, desafiante. Fue respondido con una mirada intensa y de ataque. Se volvieron a quedar mirando el uno al otro, y, con esa conexión bélica, el que estaba aún en el piso, sacó todo.

Petite Hughie jamás le había desobedecido, a menos que fuera por “hacer el bien”, pero nunca con motivos egoístas. Eso era… totalmente nuevo y sorpresivo para él. Estaba convencido de que Hughie le temía, y eso funcionaba para él, porque así podía controlarlo, pero esa desobediencia sólo podía significar algo, y le provocó un sentimiento que no pudo reconocer. Al mismo tiempo, se sintió molesto, como se sentiría un niño cuando no le dan lo que quiere. Nadie lo había desobedecido de esa manera, mucho menos en el terreno sexual, pues siempre había sido el que dominaba la situación; sólo una persona lo había desafiado y él lo había aceptado pasivamente, y esa había sido Becca.

Cuando Hughie acabó de sacar todo, se sentó en el pavimento. De un momento a otro, la excitación abandonó su cuerpo y fue reemplazada por culpa, vergüenza y dolor. Encogió sus piernas y las abrazó.

Por su parte Butcher subió sus pantalones, guardándose a sí mismo. Se aclaró la garganta, confundido y vacío, pues el coraje que estaba dispuesto a descargar en el más joven, fue drenado por la imagen de Becca en su mente.

En la mente de ambos, ajeno para el otro, se hacían la misma pregunta: ¿Qué habían hecho?


End file.
